Telepathy
by kawaii Lili-chan
Summary: Something seems to be bothering Lina but not even she's not sure what it is. The only person who could read her mind is Gourry. Oneshot.


I was thinking of this and it had been nagging on me a while so please enjoy! I don't own Slayers and its awesomeness.

x x x x x x x

Telepathy: A noun stating communication through means other than the senses, as by the exercise of an occult power.

Some of us aren't born with this gift that anyone would kill to have. But for those who do might use it for an evil purpose or for your enjoyment by any means. Others would rather rid of it due to being seen as an outcast.

But those who aren't born with this 'gift', they develop one in a relationship. Over time, when you have such an inseparable, that it almost seems you can read the other like an open book. One couple has already proven they might understand this concept.

X X X X X X

Lina looked up into the dark abyss that was the night sky. She closed her eyes letting the breeze wash over her like waves. She only came outside to think, but ended up stopping outside a park near the end her and her companion were staying at. She stood by a tree nearby and looked in the distance. Sitting on a bench wouldn't cut it.

She had being ,for lack of a better word, antsy today. It wasn't the good kind where she had wanted to blow up a bandit camp (she already did that the day before) or when she was yearning for a delicious meal 70 percent of the time like she usually does. No, it was something else, she was sure. But...what? She couldn't figure it out and it really pissed her off.

She turned her head in the direction of the inn, settling her gaze to where Gourry of the room Gourry was staying in. Her cheeks started getting warm and she smiled a bit. Then snapped out of it. "God, get a hold of yourself Lina. You're going crazy over a window." _So then why am I blushing? Maybe...maybe that's why._

X X

Gourry walked out of the inn with look of puzzlement on his face. (Not like that's too rare but let's give him the benefit of the doubt here.) But it wasn't his normal confusion when Lina was tlaking about some kind of theory or anything else that to do with magic. It was Lina.

Her usual behavior was odd and maybe she didn't think he'd noticed but he had. He even sensed at breakfast this morning. Her cheerful disposition was a bit vague. She gave a small smile and ate _half _of her breakfast. She didn't even do her routine of going to war with him. That alone scared him. Then after that she went into town alone, and when she came back, he noticed her pass the dining hall and went in the direction of her room.

So, there she was, by a tree looking off into the distance. "Hey." She called without turning around fully aware of who it was. Turning her head a bit she gave him a smile,"What're you doing out here? you should be asleep, jellyfish." Man he loved it when she smiled. It wasn't like the one from that morning, but it still felt empty in a way.

"Well, I was but," he then stood next to her. "When I went to ask you something, I saw your door was unlocked and saw you weren't in there so-OW!" He was suddenly cut off with a smack from Lina's famous slipper. "What'd you do that for Lina? I didn't do anything." he said wincing with his hand on the lump on his head.

"Idiot. What if I was changing in there? You would've walked in there and saw me naked!" she said her boring into his." He knew as much as anybody that it was dangerous if he'd done that. _Besides, _he thought_ she doesn't have too much too hide anyway. Although..._

Then he decided to take a step back and actually look at her. She took it as a sign of fear, but noticed his eyes and body language didn't say that. "Gourry, what are you...doing?" He didn't respond. He was fixed at looking at her. She had grown a little taller since they'd met. Her hair gotten longer, and had brilliantly shone by the moon when it wasn't obstructed by the clouds. He then looked into her big ruby eyes and showed him her emotions. Right now, he could she was confused. Not just by what he was doing, but what had been bothering her today. Funny how you can just read someone just by looking in their eyes he thought. Especially someone you care about...

"So, you wanted to know what was wrong, didn't you?" she said leaning against the tree staring at him. He was shocked she knew, but then again they were able to read each other like that sometimes. If they can formulate battle strategy without telling each

other, then they could easily tell when something's troubling the other.

He nodded and waited for her to reply. "Gourry, do you know what 'penchant' means?" She was smiling as she said it, knowing he wouldn't figure it out and ask her what it meant. "Um...to really...like something or someone. Right?" he blinked and looked right at her. Okay, that suprised her a bit. He noticed this and he grinned. _I love blowing her mind._

She continued. "Yes, it does mean that." she still seemed a little irked he knew. She cast her down the road toward the town. "I was thinking you needed another sword." He was confused when she went on a tangent like that. What does his sword have to do with anything?

"Um, Lina you didn't want to talk to me about my sword did you?" he said as his voice took a turn of disapointment. He thought she wanted to talk about something else...

She looked at him for a minute. Of course she knew that wasn't what she wanted to say. She was just, you know, taking her time.

"Heh, of course it isn't," she paused then asked, "Why are you protecting me?" she knew the answer. But it would only satisfy her until she heard it. Ever since that night they were sitting by the campfire and she asked him 'that' question. "Lina, I want to protect you because I care about you. You know that." a grin was plastered on his face and she was just shocked. Not by what the said, but he almost seemed cocky and self assured with his answer, which irritated her. But she went on. "So even with my temper, all the trouble I get us into that could end the all humanity but manage to survive and nearly dragging you through hell and back again, you still stay with me?" _Makes me think if _I_ would even stay..._

With the same grin he walked over to her and hugged her. "I guess you could say that penchant would be the world that could could describe how feel. Those may happen Lina but I'm here to help you from others and things around you. Sometimes even yourself. Without you I really wouldn't have anything." he said this all in her ear and sent a shiver down her spine.

Lina couldn't help but smile as the pain in her chest stared to go away. She found that it was the thing that bothered her: Her love for Gourry. Apparently, it took the one person she cared about understand her and her thoughts to help her understand her own feelings to herself. Figures.

They looked at each other and he noticed she regained her full smile again. Lina then leaned into his embrace holding her around her waist. Looking into the night Gourry thought,_ Heh, I love you and it can't be helped. Even though I'm wouldn't want to get rid of it._

Lina knew she didn't have to say those three little words. She knew he read her mind and they understand each others' feelings. Almost like they could read their partner's mind.

X X X X X X X

Whew! Had to get that done. I was half asleep when I thought of writing this. I'm working on another story, but this one wanted to get out of my head. Anyway please R&R. Thanks!


End file.
